


Only His Words

by OldSchoolTrekkie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, POV Spock, Power of Words, unintentional mental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSchoolTrekkie/pseuds/OldSchoolTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experimental bit (for me, at least) inspired by a Trekkie friend I made online a few years ago, who then vanished without an electronic trace. (Mallus, if you see this, I miss you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only His Words

The single-celled organism on Deneva invaded my central nervous system, causing great discomfort, but ultimately was unable to force me to do its bidding. The young Charles Evans broke my legs utilizing the powers given him by the Thasians, and, with sufficient persuasion, was just as easily able to repair the damage.

_Alien beings and those possessing mental powers may have the potential to render temporary physical harm to my body._

Despite Dr. McCoy's stomach-turning potion, I quickly recovered from the poisonous projectiles that certainly would have killed the captain, had I not intercepted the strike from the toxic local flora. The lightning brought down by the computer Vaal interfered with the performance my duties for a brief time, however, the pain was easily controlled by mental discipline and my abilities were scarcely affected.

_Exotic organisms and lightning strikes may temporarily impede my ability to fulfill out my duties._

I am three times as strong as a human and my skeletal structure 8.73 times stronger. However, If a particular human became sufficiently determined to cause me bodily harm, it is more than marginally possible he would be able to do so.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

Is that your best recommendation? Mind your own business, Mister Spock. I'm sick of your half-breed interference. You don't have the brains to understand. All you have is printed circuits. A carcass full of memory banks who should be squatting on a mushroom, instead of passing himself off as a man. You belong in a circus, Spock, not a starship. Right next to the dog-faced boy. You traitorous, disloyal, you stab me in the back the first chance you get? Get out. I never want to have to look at you again.

_But only his words can hurt me._

**Author's Note:**

> References to and quotes from the following TOS episodes: Operation: Annihilate!, Charlie X, The Apple, The Corbomite Maneuver, This Side of Paradise, The Deadly Years. The figures on the relative strength of skeletal structure was pulled out of my left nostril. Oh, and guess what? I just checked, and I still don't own Star Trek or any of its bits.


End file.
